Sleepover Couples
by GSDpuppypaws
Summary: Tenten is having a sleepover okay, fine really Ino is having a sleepover at Tenten’s house. and Ino invites the boys…what is she planning?


**Sleepover Couples**

(Tenten is having a sleepover (okay, fine really Ino is having a sleepover at Tenten's house.) and Ino invites the boys…what is she planning?)(I don't own anything)

**BEGINSTORYBEGINSTORYBEGINSTORYBEGINSTORYBEGINSTORYBEGINSTORY**

"Ino, please tell me again why you couldn't have this at YOUR house?" Tenten questioned the blonde for the hundredth time. "And I want an answer other 'cause'!" She dropped the bowl of chips on the table.

"Oh, puh-lease Tenten! You expect Ino to elaborate on her answer, after all she is blonde!" Temari said taking a drink from her glass.

Sakura emerged from the kitchen, carrying more bowls of snacks. "You shouldn't talk Temari, you're blonde too!"

"Why you pink haired freak!" Temari glared at Sakura.

"What are you gonna do to me? You left your fan and all your weapons with your brothers! (Inner Saku: NOT A SMART IDEA BLONDIE!!)" Sakura locked eyes with Temari.

"P-p-p-please don't fight! We wouldn't want anyone getting hurt!" Hinata said as she walked between the two to place a bowl of punch on the table.

Temari sighed and plopped down on the couch. Sakura smirked and went back in the kitchen (inner saku: CHAAAA!! We so won that mental battle!)

"Hello!! Ino!! I would like an answer before tomorrow morning!" Tenten tapped Ino on the shoulder. Ino turned around. "Hey! What are you doing on my phone? Wait, you aren't!!" Ino nodded her head. "No! I said that you aren't allowed to invite the boys! This is supposed to be a girl's only party!!"

Ino hung up the phone, "Oh well! Too late, they are invited!" Ino looked at Tenten. They she glanced around the room at the other girls. "We have a while before they come, and we are still fully dress? It's a sleepover! We need to be in our pj's when they come! Tenten, do you ALWAYS have to have your hair in those panda ear buns?"

"Yea, I keep my hair in these buns. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Well, yes I do. Neji is coming over and we should do your hair different for him."

"I DON'T LIKE NEJI IN THAT WAY!!" Tenten started blushing.

"Wow, Tenten, you are REALLY fooling everyone about Neji by turning 50 different shades of red!" Temari stated.

"Shut it Temari! By the way, Ino, what guys did you all invite?"

"Well, I invited Neji, Naruto, Choji, Shikamaru, and Gaara."

Temari nearly choked on the chip she was eating. "WHAT?! You invited Gaara?"

"Yea, what's the problem?"

"This means Kankuro is left alone…with all my weapons!"

"That's you only concern?? Gaara is coming over here!!" Tenten was freaking out. "He is a killer!!"

"Eh, don't worry….unless, that is, he falls asleep."

Tenten's eyes widened. "Sakura, please tell me that you brought sodas with a lot of caffeine."

"Yes, Ino asked coughtoldcough me to. Just so no one would sleep at the sleepover."

Tenten breathed a sigh on relief. "Good."

"Anyone else have a problem with guys I invited?" Everyone shook their head 'no'. "Good. Now Tenten, we MUST do something about your silly little buns. Maybe if we have time make you look more feminine."

"No! You're not doing anything to me!"

Ino pulled out a brush. "Oh, yes I am."

A FEW MINUTES LATER (AFTER TENTEN FOUGHT INO) TENTEN WAS TIED TO A CHAIR (a/n: please don't ask me how they did it, they told me to go get pizza while they were doing it. And they already ate it all. I didn't get any!!)

"Untie me now." Tenten was, for an understatement, very unhappy about being tried to her kitchen chair.

"No!" Ino began to undo Tenten's trademark buns. "Wow, you have lovely hair! You shouldn't keep it up in buns."

"I have to, otherwise it gets in my way when I am fighting or training or something!" Tenten paused for a moment. She was mumbled the next part, "Plus I don't look good with my hair down." That was just about the girliest thing that would come out of Tenten's mouth.

Ino began to work on Tenten's hair.

A HOUR OR TWO LATER (Tenten got out of the ties somehow (they asked me to go see how long till the guys got here) so they had to get her tied back up)

"HOSTILE MAKEOVER!! HOSTILE MAKEOVER!!"

"It looks better this way, what do you think girls?" Ino stepped back to admire her work. She had parted Tenten's hair and braided it (like Dorothy's from the Wizard of Oz hair. Only the braids are longer.)

"I don't really care. I think I am partially deaf from listening to Tenten scream her lungs out for two hours." Sakura said looking through her bag for her pj's.

Hinata came out of the bathroom in her pj's. The top is long sleeves. The design on the shirt is a cute bunny and a bowl of ramen. The sleeves and trimming are a light blue. The torso is white (other than the bunny and ramen). The pants are the same color blue as what is on the top with bunnies and ramen all over it. And her slippers matched, they are light blue with a bunny on them. "I think Tenten looks fine with her hair either way." She didn't want to anger Ino or Tenten.

"I think you look better that way." Temari said also searching through her bag for her pj's.

"Ino, you're a baka. I put my hair this way anyway."

"You do?"

"Tsh, yeah. But I do it right before I go to bed. Do you realize how hard it is to sleep with buns in? But I would probably do it after you all fell asleep, I prefer for people not to see me with my hair not in buns." She sat there for a moment. "Now, will you please be so kind as to UNTIE ME!!"

"No." Ino started rummaging through one of her many bags.

"Why?"

"Cause, its makeup time!" She pulled out a kit with every imaginable type of makeup products.

"You got to be kidding me!! It is like 8:30 at night! And you are still gonna apply that gunk to my face?" Ino turned her back to get more products. "There is no way on earth that you are putting that on me."

"Oh, yes I am." Ino still had her back turned. Sakura walked past Tenten and dropped one of her kunai into her hand. Tenten sliced through the rope and 

began to sneak out of the room. Sakura and Hinata are giggling like maniacs, and yet Ino remained clueless. By the time Ino pulled out all her makeup products Tenten was safely out of the living room and was already upstairs in her room.

"Where did she go?" Ino was looking at the empty chair with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Baka, she snuck away while you were getting out all that stuff." Temari commented as she came out in her pj's. They are a ¾ sleeve top. The sleeves and trimming are green. She has a picture of a fan on the top. Her capris were the same color as the green on the top. And it has pictures of fans all over it. Her slippers were green with a fan on them.

"She'll come out of her room if you promise not to put makeup on her." Sakura said as she walked past Temari to change.

"Fine, I won't put any on her….tonight." Ino went up to Tenten's room. She knocked on the door. "Tenten?"

"Yes?"

"I promise not to put any makeup on you... tonight."

"Just tonight?"

"That's the best you're gonna get out of me."

"Fine." Tenten opened the door and came out in her pj's. The top is a red tank top. It has a single kunai on it. Her pants are a darker shade of read with different weapons all over it. Her slippers are red (like the top) with a kunai on them. They both went back down stairs.

Sakura was in her pj's. The top was a short sleeve shirt. The sleeves and trimming are pink. The picture on it is a cherry. The pants are pink also with cherries all over them. And her slippers are pink with a cherry on it.

Ino changed into her pj's (since she was the last one not in them). The top is a tank top. The trimming is purple. There is a picture of flowers on it. And her shorts are purple with flowers on them. And her slippers are purple with flowers on them.

Ino looked at the clock. "The guys should be coming soon." She set out her sleeping bag (purple) and pillow. She put her Konoha headband in her bag. Pulled out a small clock and began to count down the minutes.

"Hmm…" Sakura removed her Konoha headband and put in a headband that matches her pj's. She laid her sleeping bag (pink) and pillow out. She stuffed 

something under her pillow (but no one noticed) and pulled out a book and began to read.

"Good, it is getting boring around here." Temari set her sleeping bag (green) and pillow out. She took off the Suna headband and placed it aside and began to play with a small hand sized fan she brought along.

"Eeep!" Hinata had already laid her sleeping bag (blue) and pillow out. She left her Konoha headband around her neck. She was sitting on it and she hid her face in the stuffed fox she brought along. She was turning red just at the thought of naruto being over seeing her in her pj's.

"The sooner they get here the sooner Ino can leave me alone!" Tenten took off her Konoha headband and took it up to her room. She came back down with her pillow and sleeping bag (red). She set them out. She put her headphones on and began to listen to music (you get to choose what she is listening to an iPod, zune, CD player, mp3, or whatever you want. And she is listening to rock music. You choose the song. But I am telling you it is rock.) 'Ugh! When will they get here?' Tenten thought.

A few moments later the doorbell rang.

**ENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDEND**

Well, I hope you like it! This is only the first chapter. I am not sure how many I am planning. And yes I am working on the next chapter for my gaasaku story (writer's block strikes again!). I was drawing up the girl's pj's, but things get in the way. I was going to draw them in them…but it didn't work out. But you can see them (when they get done) on deviantart (not sure if I am gonna draw them or if I will have one of my friends). There will be a link either in the next chapter or in my bio. And yes, my one friend does occasionally give me hostile makeovers. She makes me sit in the chair and not look in a mirror till she is done. At least she doesn't tie me up!

I really believe that Tenten is the type of person that listens to music to unwind from a long, hard day, or when a friend annoys her, or just to relax.

Important!! I will be VERY behind on posting things!! Only because school is starting soon and I am going into high school. So I need to get used to that, plus I will have homework. OTL dreaded homework…..anyway! I will get stories uploaded just, not very quickly…..


End file.
